


Lincoln's Secret Hobby

by AlchyHolic



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlchyHolic/pseuds/AlchyHolic
Summary: I've been in a slump. Writing whatever
Relationships: Lincoln Loud/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Lincoln's Secret Hobby

Lincoln Loud, out for an evening stroll through the streets of Detroit. He looked over to the stores on the other side of the street, his dress flowing in the wind. Lincoln lifted his hands, fixing his blonde wig to stay on him. He puckered his lips, his red lipstick staying well in place. 

He passed a nearby alleyway, two guys standing around, talking to each other. Lincoln's mouth formed a smile, adjusting his purse walking towards them. "I found my next, two victims" he told himself smugly.

"Hey, boys!" Lincoln called out after them in his most feminine voice.

The two guys looked in his direction, puzzled at the sudden figure approaching them. "Hey, get out of here, little girl!" One of them said, waving his arm as if shooing him away.

"I think you have the wrong idea..." Lincoln said, lifting up his dress.

The two guys' eyes widened in surprise at the sight before them. Lincoln was wearing white panties, a single heart imprinted on the front where the woman's hole would be located. His erect member stuck out the top, exposing his tip. Licking his lips, Lincoln continued walked towards them.

"I just thought that maybe the three of us could have some..." Lincoln trailed off, a hand forcibly placing itself on one of the guy's stomach. He began to run his hand south, a smug smile accompanied by a giggle, as he discovered the guy's erect cock, poking through his pants. Lincoln looked up, lust in his eyes, meeting his own.

"...fun." 

Lincoln immediately began unbuttoning his pants, pulling them down. The second guy moved, wanting to speak up, but was waved off by the first. Lincoln then pulled down his underwear next, his cock springing forth, nearly hitting Lincoln's face. Drool was coming from Lincoln's mouth, shuddering as he licked his lips.

He wasted no time, taking the cock in his mouth. His tongue expertly traveling and exploring all of the guy's length. He occasionally pulled away, kissing the bottom of his cock, starting from the bottom, upwards, the rest of it resting on his face as he did so. Lincoln was like an insatiable animal. The guy's began moaning, nearly losing his balance as he leaned against the wall for support.

Out of the corner of his eye, Lincoln saw the second guy, almost in a trance, watching Lincoln work. He smiled, his hand still on the guy's cock. "Well? Don't be shy. Come here!" Lincoln said with confidence.

He did as he was told, undoing his pants as fast as he could, bringing it up to Lincoln's face. Lincoln giggled, grabbing hold of the second cock with his other hand, his mouth following closely as enveloping it. He immediately felt the sensation of Lincoln's expertise, his knees getting weak. He took turns, every few seconds switching between the two guys. Lincoln could feel their twitching, as he expertly took both of them into his mouth. They were both surprised at how deep he swallowed both of their cocks at once, both of them exploding inside of his mouth at the same time. They both pulled out, Lincoln being sprayed on his face, swallowing the load he was able to take.

Both of the guys panted, Lincoln wiping his mouth, smiling. "That was a good warmup... but are you ready for the main event?" 

Lincoln carefully set his purse aside, turning around as he exposed his ass. He rubbed it seductively, spanking himself as he pulled down his panties. His round butt was especially nice, almost as if he had taken after someone. The guys' members regained their energy, getting hard once more. 

"Go ahead and lay down" Lincoln instructed. The guy did as he was told, waiting as Lincoln straddled him. The tip of his cock poked and prodded against Lincoln's entrance, teasing as he gave him a smile. "Get ready for the ride of your life" 

In one fell swoop, he pushed down, the cock accepting him easily. His walls closed around his cock, the warmth and tightness completely embracing the guy. He moaned loudly, instinctively grabbing on to Lincoln's waist. Lincoln smiled, guiding his hands underneath his dress, up to his stomach and breasts. The guy groped him, pinching and caressing his nipples. Lincoln let out small moans as he began his movements.

He began to move up, Lincoln's hands placed on the guy's chest. Slowly he began thrusting into Lincoln, following his movements. With every thrust, Lincoln's walls closed on him tighter, hugging him as if trying to extract as much of his seed as possible. The guy continued to grunt and moan, coming close as Lincoln simply smiled smugly and triumphantly at him. He leaned down, grabbed the guy by the collar, kissing him, his tongue sticking deep inside his throat. The guy couldn't handle it anymore, his seed releasing inside of Lincoln. Their kiss continued for nearly a full minute, finally breaking apart as Lincoln stood up. The guy remained on the ground, panting. Lincoln looked over to the second guy, his cock completely hard, ready to go.

Lincoln smiled, his face pressed against the alley wall. He used his hands to pull his ass cheeks apart, exposing his still-dripping hole. Lincoln bit his lower lip, no words necessary for what he wanted. The guy complied, immediately pressing his cock up against his ass. He rubbed his cock against his crack, feeling up his ass. Getting confident and ready, he placed his tip against his hole, thrusting forward.

A moan escaped the guy, Lincoln grunting slightly, licking his lips. The guy continued to increase his movements, thrusting harder and harder. The SMACK sound echoed through the alley, the guy continuing to pound away at Lincoln's pussy. Lincoln's legs buckled, nearly losing his balance as the guy continued to thrust harder and harder. Lincoln's pushed back against him, tightening his grip against his cock. The guy exploded inside of Lincoln, Lincoln gladly accepting his entire load. 

The guy fell back, falling on the ground as he tried to catch his breath. Lincoln smiled, slightly shaking but smiling. He got his purse, getting a wet wipe out as he cleaned himself up. He straightened out his clothes, before turning to the guys. "Did you guys enjoy that?" 

The two guys, nodded, smiles on their face.

"Good, because next is the real main event" 

The smirks still on their faces, they waited as they saw Lincoln reach into his purse.

"Alright, THIS IS A FUCKING STICK UP!" Lincoln yelled, pulling a gun with a silencer attached. 

The expression of the guys switched to horror, watching the barrel pointed directly at them. "Hey, man.. what are you.." they tried saying before being cut out.

"Your wallet and phones! NOW!" Lincoln screamed out. He kicked the purse over to the guys. They were extremely confused, the second guy taking a step back. Lincoln fired a shot, striking his leg. The guy screamed in pain, falling to the floor, the first guy frozen with fear. 

"Did I stutter?" Lincoln screamed out.

Frantically, the first guy pulled out his wallet, phone and everything in his front pockets, placing them in the purse with shaking hands. As soon as he did so, his hands went back to being raised, backing away slowly. 

"Now help him out." Lincoln calmly said, waving with the gun. 

The second guy was clutching on to his leg in pain, bleeding out. The first guy grabbed everything from the second guy's pockets, wallets and phone, putting them in the purse. 

"Good, now kick it over" Lincoln said. He did as he was told, his hands still raised. 

"Now get out of here" Lincoln said, the gun still aimed at him. 

He helped out his friend, an arm around his as they both quickly got out of there. Lincoln giggled, putting the gun back into his purse. He walked in the opposite direction, humming as he walked out onto the street. He hummed along, as he thought "I wonder who my next victims will be?" 

THE END


End file.
